Sea of Sand
|catalogue number = VC3168 |rating = |running time = 95 minutes}}Sea of Sand is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. Description This is the story of a lone patrol. The men of the long Range Desert Group (S.A.S.) are charged with a mission of crucial importance. It is the eve of El Alamein; two officers lead an expedition to destroy a huge fuel dump. This task is only half the story - the dump conceals an army of new German tanks which will pursue them across the Sahara. Richard Attenborough, John Gregson and Michael Craig lead a terrific cast in this gripping story of heroism at the height of World War II. Courage and determination are the only life preservers on a Sea of Sand. Cast * Michael Craig as Captain Tim Cotton * John Gregson as Captain Bill Williams R.E. * Richard Attenborough as Trooper Brody * Percy Herbert as Corporal "Blanco" White * Barry Foster as Corporal Mathieson * Vincent Ball as Sergeant Nesbitt * Andrew Faulds as Sergeant Parker * George Murcell as Corporal Simms * Ray McAnally as Sergeant Hardy * Harold Goodwin as Road Watch * Tony Thawnton as Captain Tom * Wolf Frees as German Sergeant * George Mikell as German Officer * Martin Benson as German Half-track Officer (uncredited) * Dermot Walsh as Commanding Officer (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Sea of Sand (1958) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Sea of Sand (1958) *The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Sea of Sand (1958) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Sea of Sand (1958) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Sea-Of-Sand-Richard-Attenborough-John-Gregson-Michael-_57.jpg|Back cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:Movie Classics Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions